Ribbon cables are widely used to interconnect electrical components and have need for electrical shielding. A wide variety of electrically shielded jacketing is available for protecting round cabling. Such shielding is generally circular in cross section and is generally unsuitable as a shielded enclosure for ribbon cabling. Such jacketing does not lie flat against the opposite sides of the ribbon cables, is bulky unsightly and tends to curl the ribbon cabling into a coil about its longitudinal axis. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,532 granted to Plummer in 1971 does avoid many of the objections to shielded jacketing for round cables but has shortcomings avoided by this invention. The main body of the Plummer jacketing utilizes multiple strips of plastic sheeting required to be cut to size and precisely superimposed while being heat fused together along the opposite lateral sides of the assembly. The resulting product does lie flat against the opposite sides of ribbon cabling but is very substantially wider than the cabling being shielded, uses excess material and is time consuming and costly to manufacture.